The Fates
by sailorbuterfly
Summary: What if the Marauders and Lily weren’t supposed to die. What if Alice and Frank weren’t meant to be tortured to insanity? What if it all could have been prevented? SBRL, JPLE, FLAM, OCOC, OCOC. Full summary inside.


Summary: What if the Marauders and Lily weren't supposed to die. What if Alice and Frank weren't meant to be tortured to insanity? What if it all could have been prevented? Well, this is that story. (REWRITTEN!)

Parings: James Potter/Lily Evans, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom/Alice McMillan, OC/OC, OC/OC

Warnings: Slash, Language, Violence, Child Abuse, and more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. That belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rolling.

_**Twists of Time**_

Chapter One: The Fates

_Crystals P.O.V._

Hello, my name is Crystal Heart. I was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois in America for those of you who don't know and have lived there for my whole 14 years of life. Until now. This is my story.

About a month ago, September 5, 2006 to be exact, I went on a trip to England to visit two of my friends who lived there. Best trip ever. On our last day there an owl appeared at my hotel room window with a letter written on parchment requesting a meeting with me in a half hour. And, if the answer was yes, then to write back promptly, and give the letter to the owl. After thinking quickly, I simply wrote 'Yes.' and sent the owl on its way. It was weird. This type of thing doesn't just happen everyday! I felt, though, like I had known this was going to happen, which now I realize that I did. But, at the time, I didn't know that. I just felt weird. I mean, I didn't even know about people who use owls, I didn't even know about magic. Except, of course, from books. And even though I never gave up hope that magic was real, I figured it would never have anything to do with me.

Half an hour latter I was sitting talking with my friends, when I heard a pop (which I now know is apparition) outside my door, followed shortly by a knock. When I opened the door, an odd man who looked to be in his fifties with half moon spectacles, long midnight blue robes, a witch, or in his case wizard, hat, and a commanding air about him stood before me. He had a smile on his face, is eyes held a mischievous twinkle.

"May I help you?" I asked politely. Something about him seemed awfully familiar to me.

"I believe we have an appointment Miss. Heart. My name is Albus Dumbledore." The man Albums Dumbledore replied jovially.

"Oh, yeah. Would you like to come in?" I asked, stepping aside. He nodded, and stepped in, walking into the living room portion of my hotel room. I closed the door and turned around to a queer sight. Both Alice McMillan and Lily Evans, my two friends, had shot up and were gaping open mouthed.

"Professor." Lily gasped.

"Headmaster what are you doing here?" Alice asked. I looked at them oddly, buy they looked away quickly.

"I have some business with Miss. Heart, but I am glad she knows somebody from Hogwarts, I do believe that will be very helpful to her in the years to come.." Dumbledore told them before turning to me and getting right to the point. "You, my dear, are a witch. A magic performing witch and you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore told me. I had always believed, as I stated earlier, in magic, but never considered being a witch. This had to be a dream.

"OH MY GOD!" Lily and Alice squealed at the same time before hugging me so hard I could barley breath.

"Really?" I asked, breathless "Wait a minute, Hogwarts like from the book Harry Potter? No then that would mean..." I trailed off, my face going white realizing that Lily, my Lily Evans, one of my best friends, was Harry Potter's mother, and Alice was the future Mrs. Longbottom. It made sense. Tears welled up in my eyes at the though of my friends fates, and that of the others. Dumbledore nodded and turned to the others and quietly asked them to leave, which they did with worried glances at each other. Once they were out the door, I fell onto my knees and burst out sobbing.

"I can't let that happen to them no one deserves that." I sobbed. "That, that's horrible!"

"And with your help they won't. I don't know what their fates are exactly. The only witch in the world who does is you, though I can't tell you why. You can save your friend and many others." Dumbledore replied calmly. I looked up at him, my vision blurred by tears. "There is a thing called the fates. Well, something went wrong with them. They messed up. Horribly. Things that weren't supposed to happen did, and things that were supposed to didn't. So the fates decided to redo time. But they couldn't do it on their own, as they only have one chance to do something right with out the help of a mortal. That's where you come in. The fates choose you to fix everything. Your dreams will help you. You will begin your magical career in a month and start in your fourth year, your friends can help you catch up, but I don't think you will need much help. For the next month I will send each of my teachers once a day to tutor you. You will need to inform James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans, and Alice McMillan about everything, and I suggest you do it while you are all together, and do so quickly. Miss, Heart I must tell you something. I made the mistake in that other time of not telling Harry, so now I will tell you. You are powerful. You will grow up to be more powerful than any witch or wizard has ever been. More so than Merlin. It will be a big thing. Something that will be hard to deal with. Magic will come naturally to you, and by the time this next month is up you will be farther ahead than the others your age. By having you redo everything, they had to change the fact that Harry was to save the world. Instead they choose you. Do not take this lightly, but try to live like a normal teen. You are only fourteen, and if we are careful, Voldermort won't know of you for a while. Do you understand?" I nodded mutely.

"The fates?" I asked, dazed, then something hit me "That's what Lily, Alice, and I call ourselves."

"Yes I believe that might have something to do with this, but I am not sure what yet. One thing I do know is that even if you didn't realize all of this before, your sub-concise did." Suddenly a slivery mist came into the room in the shape of some sort of canine, I am not sure what exactly, but Dumbledore seemed to recognize it, because he quickly stood. "I am sorry to depart so quickly, but I have urgent business to attend to. Someone will contact your parents and explain, your school supplies will be provided, and someone will be by your house in a month to pick you up for school. It will be pretty late in the year, but we cannot arrange for anything sooner. Good-bye." And there was another pop, and my new headmaster was gone.

And that leads us to now. I am currently waiting in my living room waiting for Horace, also known as Professor Slughorn, to pick me up with Cassden at my side. A lot has happened over the last month. Just as Dumbledore had predicted I had caught on to magic amazingly fast, so fast it was scary. I could do spells with out even speaking, although only the simplest of spells. It had been hard to say good-bye my muggle friends. But it had become easier when they had not so accidentally found out about my magic. About ALL my magic. I can't still remember the day.

_Flashback_

We were all sitting outside in the park. 'All of us' included my friends Sierra, Eddie, Ellen, Kim, Jacob, Hannah, Clark, Cassden, Raven, Brandon, and me. We were sprawled out on the grass staring up at the sky. I had just told them I was leaving for a boarding school in Scotland, the same one Lily and Alice were at. Everybody knew Alice and Lily from when the two had gone to school here and we had not only had our 'group' of the three of us, the fates, in which we were a big prank group known through out the entire city of Chicago, but we had also started a band with a couple of friends, and we were and still are pretty good. I was waiting for them to yell and scream at me for the short notice. Yes, I was being irrational.

"When do you leave?" Ellen asked in a chocked voice. Of the whole group here Ellen and Cassden were the closest to me, being like me older brother and twin sister. Whenever anyone sees Ellen and me together, they automatically assumed that we are twins. And I am not surprised. We look exactly the same from our tiniest freckle to our height. We always know what the other is thinking, and are constantly finishing each others sentence. I don't think we are very pretty to tell you the truth, but people are always telling us that we are gorgeous. Cassden on the other hand couldn't look more different than me if he tried. While I am very light in coloring, he is dark as the hour before dawn. While I have Brown eyes he has green eyes, which he inherited from his Native American mother. He was always extremely protective of me, and was probably the reason I had never had my first kiss, although I didn't mind he was still a great big brother, being two years older and five inched taller. Some people had problems with the fact that I am white girl, looked up to a black boy as a big brother, and he isn't nearly as wealthy as me, but what do I have to say to them? GROW UP! That is so STUPID. Just glad I got that off my chest. Now where were we, oh that's right. Ellen.

"Two weeks." I whispered, tears running down my face.

"Oh, Crystal, come here." Cassden hugged me tight hug, and the others gathered around in a big group hug. I didn't know it at the time, but Cassden in a wizard. He goes to Salem Academy for Magic here in America. And the others knew! They tried to tell me, but for some reason they couldn't But that's not the point. As it turns out Cassden is extremely good at potions. Good enough to be able to make Veristum. And while he was hugging me he slipped a drop in my mouth as I cried. When they pulled back my eyes were glazed over.

"What is your name?" Ellen asked

"Crystal Marie Heart." I answered in monotone.

"What is the name of the boarding school you are going to?" This time it was Jacob.

"Hogwarts"

"Who told you so?" Suspicion was evident in Kim's voice

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Tell us ever thing he told you." Clark demand. So by the time the potion had worn off I had spilled everything I knew. My friends had been shocked to say the least, but had promised to owl my every day (especially after I got them an owl to share) and Cassden is even transferring to Hogwarts the same day as me. They promised to not be mad at not telling them sooner as long as I came back with Lily and Alice every week for the band practices and shows, which I laughingly agreed to. Life was good.

_End Flashback_

Finally the fire place flares, turning green, and out steps a short fat man. I could tell immediately

"Ready to go dear?" He asks. I nod my head meekly, and he steps aside showing me how to use the floo. Saying good-bye to my adoptive family (yes I am adopted, although I have always known my real family, at least my mothers side. My mom was killed in a bombing when I was only a baby, and my mom's family couldn't keep me. I have never met my dad or his family, except I met him once but more on that latter.) I stepped into the green flames, stepping into Albus Dumbledore's office, Cassden and then Professor Slughorn coming out behind me.

"Hello. Just leave your stuff here the house elves will get it, we need to get you down to dinner and get you sorted." Dumbledore said, and left swiftly. This was going to be interesting.

_Sirius P.O.V._

We were sitting in the Great Hall 'watching' the sorting. We are the Marauders. And really we were discussing where Dumbledore and Slughorn were. The sorting was soon ever, and everyone was beginning to wonder when we were going to eat. Suddenly the doors were thrown in and Dumbledore walked in, and up to the front. The room immediately went silent.

"Welcome, everyone. Before dinner I have one announcement. We two new students here from America. The young lady has never had magical training, although she will be joining right in where she normally would, which is fourth year. So, please, be kind to her as she learns and try to befriend her. The young gentleman was the top in his year at Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards. Please welcome them both warmly." Dumbledore said before he sat down. McGonagall came up holding a short piece of parchment and called out "Heart, Crystal."

Everyone turned and looked as the new girl walked in, and I heard many gasps. She was tall, leggie, though still not as tall as James, Remus, and me. She had very straight brown hair that reached her elbows, and she had brown eyes with thick black eyes lashes framing those wonderful eyes. Freckles lightly sprinkled her nose. She had on a black mini skirt and red off one shoulder shirt that hugged her just right. She wore a piece of black velvet on her neck with a diamond dangling off of it, showing that she was wealthy. Basically, she was hot, defiantly the best looking girl in school. But that wasn't what caught peoples attention though, it was the way she walked. She walked straight back, with a regal air about her like that of royalty. She made those of us with the biggest egos humble. Magic radiated off of her and you could tell she was powerful from all the way over here.

"Now there is one I would like." I said to the other marauders, a smirk on my face as the girl delicately put the hat on her head. Even sitting she had perfect posture. She suddenly cringed and shook her head quickly. It looked as if she was arguing with the hat. Well, good luck with that.

"Don't even think about it Black, she doesn't go for people like you." Alice McMillan who was sitting next to us, told me.

"And how would you know McMillan?" I threw back, but before she could answer, the hat roared "Gryffindor." and I started clapping like mad with the rest of the Gryffindor. I can't say I wasn't shocked when I saw her skipping over to this area.

"Crystal!" Lily Evans, my best friend James's long time crush, yelled out at the new girl.

"Congrats girl!" Alice crowed high fiving Crystal.

"The Fates are back together, and are going to take this castle by storm!" Crystal cried.

"And with our leader here you guys are going to have a run for your money in the pranks department." Lily smirked. I was surprised. This was not the rule loving, law abiding McMillan and Evans, and didn't seem like the type of person Heart was by appearance.

Suddenly I heard McGonagall yell "Fredrick, Cassden" and in walked the new boy. He was tall, at least as tall as me, if not taller. He was dark skinned and looked as if he would make a good beater. If he made Gryffindor we would defiantly have to have him try out. Speaking of houses….. "Gryffindor" the hat roared once more, and after placing the hat back on the stool, he swaggered over towards Heart, mock bowing to the applause before plopping himself in between Heart and Peter.

"Congratulations bro." Heart said, giving Fredrick a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks sis. Ditto. 'Lo Alice, Lily. What's up?" Fredrick acknowledged before digging into the food that appeared in front of him.

"Hey Cassden." McMillan and Evans chorused, Evans adding a "The ceiling." before tucking in. This year would definitely be interesting.

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this because, A) I am having writers block for The Jewels and B) It needs to be changed now that the new book is out. Besides, I had a better idea for the story. Enjoy, review, and DON'T flame. My first slash.


End file.
